Harry et le mystere de Voldemort
by lily evans potter 77
Summary: une nouvelle annee a poudlard pour harry pleine de rebondissement !
1. Default Chapter

I-Au privet drive  
  
C'etait un très beau jour de juillet avec un très grand soleil que Harry entendit l'oncle Vernon dire : -Potter vient ici Pétunia veut te parler -j'arrive répondit Harry il descendit l'escalier quatre a quatre et dit en se tournant vers tante pétunia : quequ'il y a? -Harry il faut qu'on parle de ton avenir : -Vernon et moi n'avons plus asser d'argent pour te garder à cause des deppenses excesive de Dudley.harry resta bouche bée et regarda Petunia les yeux grand ouvert : -je vais aller ou moi? -n'interromps pas pétunia Harry elle va tout t'expliquer dit l'oncle Vernon alors! Je peux finir dit pétunia ton parrain et abus dumbledore ont dit que d Aure et d'avant tu resteras à poudlard avec eux pendant les vacances c est vrai dit Harry je vais rester avec Sirius et dumbledore a partir de quand? -demain matin mr&mrs weasley viendront te chercher et tu iras au terrier avec eux -au terrier ! Je croyais que j allais directement a poudlard -non les weasley veulent rester avec toi pendant 2semaines après tu iras à poudlard pour voir Sirius et dumbledore! Maintenant va au lit ! Okai ! Tante pétunia dit Harry -est-ce que je vous reverrais ! -bien sur peut être à Noël ont ira à poudlard si ont à le temps 


	2. chap 2

II- Au terrier  
  
Le lendemain matin a sept heures Harry entendit un bruit de voiture il se lavait s'habillât puis descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner Harry étais tellement fatigue qu'il ne remarqua pas que mr&mrs weasley étais dans le salon. Mrs weasley arrivait dans la cuisine Harry leur dit bonjour et tout se petit monde repartit dans la voiture. Arrive au terrier Harry vit ron et hermione courir vers lui. hermione avait l insigne de préfet sur sa veste. felicitation dit Harry hermione repondit : Je sais pour ta promotion harry. Capitaine d'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Mc Gonagal me la dit. c'est vrai Harry dit Ron étonnée. Oui c'est vrai je l'ai apprit hier mais vu ce qu'il cet passé avec mon oncle et ma tante. Harry leur expliqua tout qu'il allait rester à poudlard toute l'année même pendant les grandes vacances. Ron disait qu'il avait de la chance au moins il serait avec Sirius. Mrs weasley interrompit tout ce petit monde pour leur dire que s'étais l'heure de manger. Le repas fut très calme jusqu'a ce que mrs weasley dissent Harry tu sais qu'on voulait te garder le reste des vacances scolaires mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il voulait te parler donc tu pourras rester que 2 semaine tu le sais déjà. Harry répondit que s'étais très gentil de l'accueillir chez eux les 2 semaines passère très vite. Le 30 juillet veille de son départ mme weasley dit à tout le monde qu'elle les emmènes au chemin de Traverse. Harry et ron restere bouche bée devant le SUPER ECLAIR DE FEU 2003.hermione leur rappela que Harry avait déjà un ECLAIR DE FEU et que s'était la même chose. Ron devint écarlate quand il vu Fleur Delacour arrive en courant vers eux elle était ici en vacances. A quatre heures il aillèrent manger une glace et Hermione leur dit quelle partait aussi demain car elle allait voir Victor Krum chez lui. 


	3. chap 3

Chapitre III-LE RETOURD A POUDLARD  
  
Le lendemain a l'aube Dumbledore vint chercher Harry et partirent à poudlard il y avait que trois, personne a poudlard pendant les grandes vacances : Dumbledore, Sirius et Rogue au grand étonnement de Harry mais Harry trouvit sa encore plus vide quand il monta ses affaire a la tour de gryffondor il avait plus que leur poster de quiddith et de football .Une heure après Harry descendit à la grande salle et vit que les trois occupants étais en fait quatre il avait Lupin. Harry étais très heureux de revoir Lupin et il trouvit même Rogue charmant. Sirius et lui ne se chamaillait même pas. Au bout d'une semaine de pur bonheur dumbledore apellat Harry dans son bureau : -je veut te parler de tes parents.d'abbor harry tu dois savoir que ton pere james etait toujour courageux et même sypatique avec les serpentare meme s'il leur fessait des blague .- sympathique disait rogue il desabiler devant tout le monde dans la grande salle Sirius, lupin et Harry ures tous le sourire au lèvre dumbledore dit: sevrus cette affaire est réglée James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se sont excuser. Même si a ce moment la cessait drole dit sirius. Rogue luit lança un regard noir Harry remarqua à ce moment que rogue avait les yeux bleu Harry ce dit qu'il avait déjà vu cette tête chez les durley. Harry dit : M. rogue je crois vous avoir déja vu chez les durley la premiere fois j'avait dix ans vous vous apeller ROUGUS VERES c'est évident !-oui cetait moi je te protégeait.apres cette conversation qui ne se derroula pas comme dumbledore l'avait voulu harry resta avec les trois autres et fessait plein d'activite : il avait appris à voler de plus en plus vite grace a lupin, sirius et rogue.le 31 aout apres un mois et un jour de bonheur (même si rogue etait la!!!)dumbledore luis dit que demain les autres élèves allaient arrive et les autres professeurs aujourd'hui il lui dit que lupin étais le nouveau professeur de défense et qu'il pourrait aller voir Sirius au 2eme étage dans la pièce interdite. 


	4. chap 4

CHAPITRE IV : PREMIER COURS DE DEFENCE ET DE POTION  
  
Harry fut très content de revoir Ron et Hermione il se dirigèrent vers la grande salle quand Malefoy et ses deux chiens (Grabe et Goyle) : alors ! Potter ta petite amie journaliste (rika skeeter) n'écrit plus rien sur toi ? Vous avez rompu ? Tait toi Malefoy ! Sa n'a jamais été ma petite amie par contre Pansi Parkinson et toi sa va toujours bien a moins qu'elle est une bouse de dragon sur le nez comme ta mère quand elle est avec toi. SERPENSORTIA lança Malefoy .EXPERLIAMUS lança Harry en même temps mais Rogue apparu au même moment et lança FINITE INCANTATEM et dit à Malefoy qu'il avait une heure de retenue et dit à Harry d'aller a la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition, quand elle fut finit ( zidgle robert poufsoufle) Dumbledore fit son discours habituel et il rajouta : comme vous le savez Voldemort (tout le monde frissonnèrent sauf Lupin, Rogue, Harry et Dumbledore luis même !)Revient donc il serait préférable que les élèves rentrent dans leur famille pendant les vacances maintenant je panse que vous avez très faim. ! Il claqua dans ces mains et la nourriture apparut sur la table. Le lendemain matin le trio avait en 1er cours potion. Harry se demandaient toujours pourquoi Rogue ne l'avait pas punit peut être avait- il entendu les paroles de Malefoy ? Rogue leur apprit à faire une potion très complique qui s'appelait MARESINIES elle servait à se débarrasser des mauvais esprits. Rogue les mis par deux Hermione avec Malefoy , Harry avec Ron. Apres potion se fut l'heure d'aller a son 2eme cour de la journée défense avec Lupin. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que Rogue ne l'avait pas « casser « en cours. Le cours de Lupin fut passionnant. Tous les cours d'Harry se passèrent bien jusqu'au vacance d'halloween 


	5. chap 5

V-HALLOWEEN  
  
Harry eut une grosse douleur a sa cicatrice. Hermione vit que Harry était tout pal et l'emmena à l'infirmerie tout de suite. Mme Pomfrech ne trouvit rien de grave mais elle appela quand même Dumbledore.Il dit à Harry que s'étais sûrement Voldemort qui redevenait plus puissant Harry s'en doutait bien. Hermione arrivit en larme chez Dumbledore en disant qu'elle devait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, car sa mère qui était enceinte venait d'accoucher d'une petite Laurelle Granger : tu resteras.vous serer trois a rester : Vous, Harry et M. malefoy. Ronald part en Roumanie voir son frère Charles qui étudie les dragons dit Harry a Dumbledore mais pourquoi Malefoy reste à Poudlard. Lucius Malefoy l'aurait-il envoyer pour vous espionne renchérie Hermione .Non je ne pense pas dit Dumbledore vous devriez aller voir SNUFLE (Sirius) tout de suite car il veut vous parler au sujet de Malefoy .Ils retournèrent en courant dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et ils prit la cape d'invisibilité et alla voir Sirius il leur expliqua que Malefoy père étais un Mangemort et maintenant que voldemort revient, il doit être très occupe ! Hermione leur avoua que sa grand-mère n'était pas une Moldu s'était une AUROR amie avec Maugrey, elle s'appelait Hermione, Laurelle, Sonia Granger. Hermione leur expliqua d'où venait son nom et que son père était très triste de ne pas être un sorcier. Apres une heure passe avec Sirius il était temps d'aller dans la grande salle : demain Dumbledore organise un bal dit Mme MCGonagal, donc vous aller devoir mettre vos belles tenues de bal. Mme dit Hermione, il n'a pas assez de cavalière pour les garçons. C'est pour ça que vous auriez chacun deux surprise, Vous les decouvrirer demain ah ! J'allais oublier vous dormirez vous trois dans la grande salle car en ce moment il vaut mieux que vous ne soyer pas seul. Il va falloir qu'on supporte Malefoy pendant une semaine dit Harry après que MCGonagal soit aller voir Malefoy.Il s'avança vers eux et leur dit : Pourquoi vous ete la tous les deux ? Je pensais que j'allais être seul à cause de mon père. Quesqu'il a ton père ? Il préfère aller avec ma mère en lune de miel pour leur soit disant 15 ans de mariage. Désole dit Harry, Je ne savais pas. C'est pas grave je suis habitue mon père me traite comme un moins que rien car je me fais battre par toi et Granger .Tu devrais m'appeler Hermione. D'accord et tu m'appelle Draco. Alors tu appelle Harry au lieu de Potter, sa ira mieux et il allait tous manger, puis se couchèrent. Dumbledore, Lupin et Rogue restèrent avec eux MCGonagal partie cher elle a Londres. Le lendemain Dumbledore les réveilla à 8h30 et leur dit d'aller se prépare car le bal allait durer toute la journée Hermione ressortie de la salle de bain deux heure après avec les cheveux lisse, maquiller et habiller d'une splendide robe rouge avec des talons hauts. A 12 Dumbledore leur dit que leur surprise arrivait et qu'il en aurait deux chacun 


	6. chap 6

VI-Le bal et la surprise  
  
Apres 30minutes d'attente les surprises apparurent –Drago avait eu : -un livre sur les serpentard célèbres. Et -un hiboux de sa mère (qui n'avait pas le droit de luit écrire), Harry luis avait eu : -un livre sur la magie du sang, et le droit que Sirius reste pendant les vacances dans le château sans se cacher quand a Hermione elle avait eu : -Le droit de voir sa mère, son père et sa petite sœur et Vicktor Krum allait rester pendants deux jours et allais au bal avec Hermione.Ils dancerent toute la nuit Hermione dansa avec Harry, Draco, Vicktor, Sirius, Lupin, Rogue, et même Dumbledore .Hermione c'est beaucoup amusée pendant la soirée et les deux jours passé avec VICKTOR KRUM.Le reste des vacances fut très rapide Hermione rigola bien avec Drago, elle devenait de plus en plus proche de lui. Tous les jours la gazette du sorcier disait qu'il y avait de nouvelle agression de plus en plus proche de Poudlard. Des élèves de Poudlard se sont fait attaque à la sortie du Poudlard express. Harry avait apprit cette nouvelle la veille de la rentre, il avait très peur pour Cho Chang surtout qu'il avait décide de luis avouer son amour après les vacances. 


	7. chap 7

VII-Declaration  
  
Partie une : HERMIONE  
  
Hermione se demandaient tout en restant couche sur son lit si elle était amoureuse de Drago la réponse était « oui » elle l'aimait, rêvait de luis tout le temps et son cœur battait très fort quand il était près d'elle. Hermione voulais en parler avec Harry et Ron avant d'aller voir Drago avant la fin de vacances ou après ! Elle eut une idée car leur dire en face était trop dur elle leur envoya des lettres. Harry qui étais à deux pas du dortoir des filles cria « non c'est pas vrai ! ! Hermione avec Drago ! ! » Hermione luis expliqua que c'était comme lui et Cho on ne savait pas pourquoi on était amoureux. Cinq minutes après elle reçut un hiboux de Ron qui luis disait que s'étais une horreur mais que c'était sa vie qu'elle voulait la gâcher et qu'il s'enfichait. Alors a ce même moment Harry reçut une lettre de Drago qui disait :  
  
« Cher Harry, je dois t'avouer quelque chose mais ne le répète à personne surtout pas a Hermione. Tu sais je suis amoureux d'Hermione mais je ne sais pas comment luis dire. Je pense que je vais aller la voir dans le couloir vers la grande salle dit luis de descendre dans cinq minutes.  
  
MERCI D'AVANCE  
  
DRAGO MALEFOY »  
  
Hermione dit Harry J'envoi un hiboux a Drago en luis disant que tu le retrouve dans le couloir vers la grande salle dans 5 minutes pour que tu luis disse t'est d'accord ? Oui comme sa je serais fixe. 5 minutes plus tard Hermione descendis dans le couloir Drago l'attendais déjà et dit à : Hermione, il faut qu'on parle. Moi aussi répondit Hermione. Je commence si tu me le permets ? Ok répondit Hermione. Hermione il faut que tu sache il devint très rouge il faut que tu sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur même si toi tu ne m'aime pas ! Je n'aurais pas du me lancer je vais tuer Harry.Desole Hermione. Attend Drago ! Je t'aime aussi je t'ai appelle pour te dire sa. C'est vrai ? Oui c'est vrai. Alors Hermione veut-tu être ma petite amie et je rejoignerais le camp des « gentil » contre mon père. Drago, je t'aime je serais ta petite amie : mais j'ai une question. Pose la Hermione. Tu m'appelle tout le temps « sang de bourbe » alors pourquoi veut tu sortir avec moi ? C'est ma façon de dire je t'aime je crois ! Je ne voulais pas croire mes sentiments mais je t'aime et il s'embrassèrent. Hermione et Drago aillèrent manger avec les autres. Harry l'a prit à appart et luis demanda comment sa c'était passer : Très bien on sort ensemble et ses grâces ont toi. T'est mon meilleur amie avec Ron ! ! Hermione avait presque rien mange (3 bouts de pain ) elle n'avait pas faim, elle pensait trop a Drago, elle était très amoureuse. A la fin du déjeuner (les élèves arrivait à cinq heure) Lupin et Sirius apellerent Harry et luis demandèrent quesqu'avait Hermione ,Harry leur expliqua que sa devait être à cause de l'amour ,comme elle sortait avec Drago .Sirius fut prit d'un fou rire et dit : « sa me fait penser à Lily apres qu'il se soit declare leur flamme ".Lupin était un peu gêner mais dit : « James fessait pareille que Drago, il la regardait sans rien dire. Partie deux Harry  
  
A cinq heure le Poudlard-Express arrivât à Pre-au-lard Harry, Hermione et Lupin attendais Ron qui leur dit qu'Angelina a été tuer à l'arrive du Poudlard-express quand ron revenait chez luis.Ron avait juste eu le bras casser. Hermione luis dit qu'elle sortait avec Drago, Ron rassura Harry et luis dit que Cho n'avait rien eu même si sa meilleur amie était morte.a la table des Serdaigles ,des Poufsoufle et des Gryffondor paraissait vide. Harry en plus devait trouver un nouveau joueur de quidditch il prit Ron car il manquais vraiment du monde sauf chez les Serpentards qui était tous la ! Lupin l'avait remarquer, Cho regarda Harry luis sourit mais on voyait qu'elle était très fatigue. Le repas se passa bien et Harry était décide aller voir Cho le lendemain. En montant dans la tour des Gryffondor Harry expliqua à Ron et a Hermione qu'il irait voir Cho demain . Et il aillèrent se coucher en rêvant Ron qu'il tuait Drago, Hermione qu'elle embrasait Drago et Harry que Cho luis disait « oui » et sortait avec luis. Le lendemain matin il commencait avec potion et en plus avec les Serpentard, il détestait ce cour même si Rogue était sympathique avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle était toujours avec Drago sauf a table, car elle était gryffondor et luis un Serpentard .A midi Harry a la fin du repas il s'arenga pour que Cho et luis restèrent plus longtemps que les autres. Ils se dirrigit vers sa table et luis dit Cho je peux m'assoire car il faut que je te parle. Assied toi Harry dit Cho d'une voie angélique. CHOESQUETUVOUDRAITSORTIRAVECMOI ? Harry parle moins vite s'il te plait. Cho veut tu sortir avec moi ? Oh, Harry bien sur je t'aime. Moi aussi je t'aime depuis 3 ans et il sortirent de la salle main dans la main. 


End file.
